Brothers of the Heart
by Ansostuff
Summary: Pippin celebrates his 5th birthday and gives Merry two very special gifts


Title: Brothers of the Heart

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Beta: Marigold

Characters: Pippin, Merry

Summary: Pippin is celebrating his 5th birthday

Timeline: SR 1395, Tookland, so Pippin is five and Merry thirteen

Note: Thanks to Marigold for the bunny. This story was written for Marigold's Challenge #6 where the story starter was the title of the story. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Happy birthday, Pip!" Merry said, scooping his five-year old cousin up in his arms and giving him a smacky kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ew, Merry!" Pippin said, laughing and turning his face away. "You kiss me like the lasses!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Merry gave his cousin another kiss, this time not quite so smacky and to his forehead instead of his cheek, and put his nose where Pippin's neck met his shoulder and wriggled it, making Pippin shriek with giggles and sneeze as his face and nose was full of Merry's curls. "So," Merry said, and sat his cousin down on his bed again, turning to get fresh clothes for him. "What are you going to give me for your birthday?"  
  
Pippin groped around his bed for a moment, then remembered that he had hidden the special gifts for his sisters, parents, Frodo and Merry in the chest of drawers. "Here!" he said, drawing forth a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
Merry put the fresh clothes on Pippin's bed and sat down to open his gift. Pippin had made a drawing of, well, something... "Why, thank you Pippin. It's really beautiful."  
  
"This is you and this is me," Pippin said, jumping up to sit beside Merry and pointing to what were supposed to look like hobbits in the drawing. "And this," Pippin said, looking closer and pointing while squealing a little in joy, "is a basket full of mushrooms!"  
  
"I see. We've been on a mushroom hunt, and are bringing back our prize, hmmm?" Merry laughed, and thought he'd take Pippin mushrooming as soon as the opportunity came. Pippin nodded vigorously. Merry brought his little cousin into his lap and gave him a big hug, tickling him a little. "I love you Pip. Thank you."  
  
"Love you too, Mer, and you're very welcome. Let's go have breakfast!"

Pippin's birthday celebration was a grand affair with lots of guests, more food than even a hobbit could possibly want, and Merry was enjoying the day immensely. His little Pip was well and happy and enjoying his day, and nothing could please Merry's heart greater than this. There had been a splendid birthday cake, and now Pippin was giving out mathoms to all his guests. After getting his drawing that morning, Merry had rolled it carefully back up and refastened the string, promising to bring it with him back to Buckland when he went home.  
  
"Well, Meriadoc," Great-Aunt Daisy said, diverting his attention from Pippin and his giving out of mathoms. "Let me have a look at you. You're growing into a fine, strong lad."  
  
"Yes Auntie." Merry said, enduring his old aunt looking him up and down and ruffling his curls, but his attention was soon drawn back to Pippin again, his cousin's voice was clearly heard over the murmur of the guests.  
  
"Here you go." Pippin said, giving out another mathom.  
  
"Why thank you Pippin! How old are you now?" It was another of the Great- Aunts, Lilac this time.  
  
"I'm five Auntie Lilac." Pippin responded.  
  
"Why, you're growing into a big lad."  
  
Pippin just smiled, but Merry knew that Pippin looked three and not five, and hoped with all his heart that he indeed would grow into a big and strong lad.  
  
"Thank you, Auntie." Pippin said.  
  
Great-Aunt Lilac unwrapped her mathom and smiled down at the little lad. "Oh, it's lovely. Did you pick this out all by yourself, Pippin?"  
  
Aghast, Pippin looked at her. "No, of course not. I'm too little. Mum helped me." The shocked expression gave way to shining green eyes and with confidence he added, "I picked the presents for Mum and Da, and my sisters and brother, though."  
  
"Pippin... " Lilac said, looking intently at the lad. "You don't have any brothers."  
  
"Yes I do! Merry is my brother."  
  
"Meriadoc is your cousin!"  
  
"Yes, he's my cousin too. But he's my brother," Pippin lifted his hand to his breast, "in my heart. He's the brother of my heart, Auntie." Pippin said, earnestly, big, green eyes shining. He turned his head to find Merry, and when he did, he smiled huge and wide.  
  
Merry, having overheard the whole conversation, felt his eyes grow damp, and when Pippin turned to smile at him, he smiled back just as widely and walked over to envelope his cousin in a big hug, whispering in his ear, "and you're the brother of my heart, dear one."  
  
END 


End file.
